


the perfect cure

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddles, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Sleep-deprived, overworked umino iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: iruka is overworked and sleep-deprived, but the perfect cure for that is being wrapped in his lover's arms
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	the perfect cure

**Author's Note:**

> *slides in a couple days late with sunglasses and iced coffee* sup. 
> 
> ngl, this is one of my favorite prompts for iruka. this man just needs a break. 
> 
> attempting to post 250 words or less for each day. magnus challenged me to 100 word drabbles, but uhhh, this badger is too wordy. 
> 
> iruka week, day 1: overworked | scars
> 
> enjoy~

He collapsed onto the bed, exhaustion no longer a feeling, but a state of being. The village was still rebuilding and Iruka was doing everything he could to help, even if it meant pulling eighteen hours in the mission room to make sure someone was there for departing and returning shinobi. 

Every part of him ached, unable to get comfortable. 

The only good thing about being overworked was that it meant he didn’t have time to think about his grief, the death of the Third bringing back memories of the death of his parents. It was like a scar that had been sliced open again, the original injury hurting as much as the present one. 

Iruka squirmed on the bed, his body throbbing from overuse. 

A pale arm snaked around his waist, pulling him close. Kakashi nuzzled his face into Iruka’s neck, sighing in his sleep. He was as overworked as Iruka and it wasn’t often they even ended up at home at the same time, let alone being able to sleep next to each other. 

Iruka’s body was still protesting its existence, his mind still processing his grief in the background, but at the moment, he was happy to be in the arms of his lover: safe, warm, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! 
> 
> kudos/comments appreciated. one day i'll get to responding to all of them but know i see them all! <3
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
